A New World of Possibilities
by lavocecitaquenosecalla
Summary: When magic and technology come face to face in the middle of a forest, everything can happen. A simple confusion opens the door to endless new opportunities. A one shot story that could start much more.


\- Do not let them escape, surely they are Gunmar's spies! - The voice of the young hunter resounds in the middle of the forest near the city of Arcadia in full pursuit of two frightened subjects of small size and covered in blue and green fur with a long striped tail, who flee in terror among the vegetation scurrying in the shadows, being persecuted by a young man armed with a glowing sword, a girl with a strange staff, a plump young man with a huge fire hammer and to top it off, a terrifying horned monster with a metal arm that seemed to want to devour them with his simple glance .

\- Those miserable changelings are as elusive as a gnome! Where are they? Get out before they make me mad! - Snorts Draal, the son of the previous trollhunter, frustrated by the agility of the small changelings who have left them behind as they scurry quickly through the undergrowth of the forest.

\- Calm down my friend - Says Jim Lake Jr. to the huge troll, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little while his friends Claire and Toby reach them in the forest glade stopping to catch their breath - We will find them, you will see, they will not be able to go very far.

They do not dare to emit the slightest sound, only the beating of their hearts is heard, that they seem to want to leave their chest, and their agitated breathing that they try to control in order to go unnoticed.

\- Come on, changey, changey, changey, come with Tobes, I have here a tasty pair of sweaty socks - Says young Tobias with a dumb melodious tone while holding in his hand a pair of smelly socks - Ugh! Take that away from me Toby is disgusting - Claire rejects while covering her nose with the lapel of her jacket.

\- You better get out, we will not hurt you if you cooperate with us, we just want some information - Raises his voice the young trollhunter, trying to get the shifters out - I promise that my grumpy troll friend will not crush you ... if you cooperate with us, otherwise; I don't think I can do much for you.

\- I do not assure you anything - Draal growls as he picks up a large fallen trunk in search of the furry creatures. The troll throws the trunk through the air visibly annoyed at not finding the changelings, making it fall near the tree where the two frightened beings hide. One of them lets out a moan that is immediately silenced by the hand of the other over his mouth, but that turns out to be enough to betray his presence and immediately, the huge troll opens the hole with his hands tearing the tree as if it were a simple cardboard tube, exposing the changelings, who only manage to give a cry of terror while they totally scared, embrace each other, and are abruptly taken by the tail and hung upside down.

\- It would be better for you to speak now, impure, or I will tear you to pieces at this very moment! - Threats the great blue guy bringing his huge and furious face to the changelings.

\- Claire and Toby point their weapons at the two creatures, which at first glance turn out to be very similar to raccoons, but one of them is green and the other blue. One of them tries to bite the troll's hand but only manages to crash his teeth against the hard stony skin that makes him regret immediately while covering his mouth and lets the pain in his gums pass.

Jim approaches them and threatens them with his sword near the throat of the green creature, who desperately tries to break free of the strong grip of the troll, screaming and writhing in fear - Are you servants of Gunmar? What is the Janus order planning? Where is Strickler? You'd better respond.

\- P-please do not hurt us ... We do not know what they're talking about and ... and ... What kind of ... organism are you? - The green creature responds with trembling voice observing Draal with wide eyes – We-have-only-come-to-this-forest-to-observe-the-raccoons-and-to-determine-the-main-anthropogenic-factors-that-have-influenced-to-increase-their-population-level-in-suburban-areas-in-comparison-with-their-natural-habitats-by-request-of-the-administration-of-natural-urban-areas-and-suburban-biodiversity-please-do-not-eat-us! - The blue creature implores them with a frantic litany explaining the reason for his presence in that forest, covering his eyes and trembling with fear at the look of the troll as he curls up on himself as if he wanted to disappear from everyone's sight.

\- What did he say? - Draal asks with an expression of disbelief to Jim, who barely managed to understand some of the words of the changeling - Listen well changeling, stop telling lies, it will not serve you, you can't deceive us, we know your origin and what you are capable of, show us your true form and tell us the truth. Who do you supplant and what are your orders? - Claire orders him pointing the staff of shadows to his nose, making him tremble even more - It's the truth, I swear - Says the green changeling - I didn't know that the changelings also took the shape of animals - Exclaims Toby watching closely the two furry beings - Why do you have a raccoon shape, how can raccoons serve Gunmar? I thought that this bunch of green and spiteful waka chaka dudes were the ones who did the dirty work of that giant.

\- My patience is running out, changelings. You better tell us the truth - Jim starts to get impatient because it is already midnight and he must present an important exam the next day - We don't impersonate anyone, we only take the form of raccoons to be able to approach the animals we are studying - Responds the green raccoon - My name is Chris Kratt, we are wildlife rescuers and we travel around the world observing animals and he is my brother Martin - Hello - Martin replies still with his eyes covered - Do not eat us, it's the truth, we're not that what you call changelings, please do not eat us, although we can change our shape, but do not eat us, and we don't know who is that Gun-ar or what is Janus or where is Stricter or whatever, please do not eat us ...

\- Fine! Fine! I did not mean to devour you, I just said it to scare you. But I swear to Merlin that I will if you mention it again! - Draal screams with exasperation at the blue raccoon dropping it to the ground and taking Chris by the skin of the back like a puppy and putting him face to face before Jim - I swear it is the truth - Chris affirms - We can only change our form because we use a special outfit that a friend made for us and that allows us to transform into animals, I will show you - Following his explanation, Chris deactivates his suit and appears before them with his human form still being held by Draal, who carves his eyes with his other hand, dazzled by the flash of transformation - See? My brother and I are human, just like you, well; like almost all of you ... By the way, what kind of creature are you? Are you a reptile? - He asks Draal barely resisting the urge to touch his face to the ever present curiosity of explorer, eager to discover new animal species, but still nervous and scared before the huge troll that holds him.

\- I'm a troll, my name is Draal, son of Kanjigar - Responds with pride beating his chest with his metal hand and releasing Chris, who falls sitting on the ground next to his brother who is still in the shape of a raccoon.

\- What? A Troll? - Both brothers exclaim in unison, skeptical of what they have just heard - But ... Is that true? Are you sure this is not some kind of practical joke? - Chris asks in disbelief - Do you doubt the word of Draal, changeling? - Buf annoyed the exasperated troll - No, no, no, of course we believe you, we believe you, oh! big and powerful troll! - Martin quickly responds by covering Chris' mouth with both hands - _Now he's going to eat us, now he's going to eat us!_ \- Thinks for himself the scared raccoon.

\- So you are human? - Jim asks still with doubts - Claire? Are you still carrying the changeling detector in your purse? - Changeling detector? - Question Claire doubtful - Oh! Do you mean the horseshoe? - Yeah, the horseshoe - Jim replies with a sigh turning his eyes with a bored grimace - Yes I still have it - Claire responds as she looks for the artifact inside her purse - Here it is, now we will finally know if they really are telling the truth - Claire approaches the brothers and with a gesture, tells them to take the horseshoe. Incredulous, the brothers hold it without really knowing what to expect from a simple horseshoe - Uhmm... and this ... well ... what is it for? - Martin asks over his brother's shoulder who looks at him totally bewildered.

\- With that horseshoe we can detect some creatures called changelings, they are trolls which can take human form, the iron makes them reveal their true form - Jim explains to the brothers - And well, when we saw you shape shifting in the middle of the forest, we thought you were one of them so we followed you.

\- Well, it seems that they were telling the truth and they are not changelings, what a waste of time! - Toby says lowering his hammer to the ground and leaning on him - Then yes they are human, kinda weird, but humans after all. I had never heard of that shape-shifting technology. Are those suits Japan made?

\- Yes, we are human, the suits that allow us to change shape are an invention of our friend Aviva - Chris informs - Yes, she is an inventor and is responsible for creating all kinds of cool gadgets that allow us to perform animal rescues and get fabulous powers of any creature that we study and can touch - Martin complements the explanation, while deactivating his suit and retakes his human form - And no, the person who created them is not Japanese.

\- So is it true that you came to Arcadia to study raccoons? - Jim asks, making his armor disappear - Wow! - The brothers exclaim when they see the armor disappear before their eyes - How did you do that? – Martin asks a little more relaxed - Well, I have an amulet that gives me the powers of a trollhunter and allows me to call my armor and my sword when I'm in trouble, in short, troll's magic - Jim responds by showing the amulet to the brothers - Magic? No way! That's impossible - Chris exclaims - And what's that about the trollhunter? Are you some kind of hunter ... of trolls? But, you are a troll - Addressing Draal - And you are with the troll hunter - Pointing to Jim - Well ... there are good trolls and bad trolls, I protect the good trolls and chase the bad trolls, we are something like, the police of the troll world, that simple - Clarifies Jim the panorama to Chris - Oh, uh ... yeah, as clear as water - Hey, and where did you get that fire hammer? It's awesome! - Martin exclaims curiously addressing the plump young man who proudly shows the brothers with an action figure pose - This is Warhammer and it serves me to smash the terrible gum gums, I got it in Trollmarket which is a secret underground city where hundreds of trolls live and houses all kinds of magical objects and spells and ... -Toby! - Jim and Claire repress him at the same time - Ups, I think I talked more, I'm sorry.

\- What? Do you mean that there is a world hidden under the earth? And there are more trolls living there? And that the magic is ... is it ... real? - The brothers ask amazed leaving completely aside the fear that previously filled them, giving way to their curiosity - Good heavens Chris, I can't believe it, I must be dreaming, this can't be real! - It's amazing, mythological creatures living under our feet, magic Martin, magic! And we met one of them! - And they speak our language! – _And you should never tell anyone about this!_ \- Draal warns them furiously pouncing on them waving their hands in the air and making the brothers return to reality forcing them to recharge themselves on the trunk of the tree that served as a hiding place moments before and frightening them to death - Do not eat us! - Both brothers scream hugging again each other - We will not tell anyone we promise!

\- I'm not going to eat you, I told you! - Exclaims Draal with a tone of annoyance clenching his teeth and closing his fist in front of the brothers - Then please, stop frightening us like this - Implores Martin, still embraced by his brother.

\- Listen - Explains Jim - It is necessary that all this be secret, the world can't know of the existence of the trolls, their race has done everything possible for centuries to remain hidden from humans, only a few have known about them over time, and they have not always reacted well to it, just think. How do you think people would react if they find out about a world full of strange and unknown creatures, surrounded by myths and that could easily be mistaken for a threat because they can't understand them?

\- The brothers look at each other in thoughtful silence - I think you're right - Says seriously Chris - We've already seen what people have done to many animal species just for the greed of getting benefit from them without caring about the consequences - And we have also struggled to make them see the reality about many other species, because they consider them dangerous because of myths, legends or because they simply do not take the time to understand them and prefer to simply eliminate them - Martin reflects with an expression of disconsolation - I think it will be better keep this secret, Chris, moreover, who could believe us if we tell this to the team at Tortuga? - Yes, surely they will believe that we have gone crazy - Chris responds reflexively, finally accepting the reality.

\- Thanks friends, by the way; my name is Jim Lake Jr, she is Claire Nuñez and my communicative friend is Toby Domzalski - Presents Jim to his companions - Sorry to scare you in that way, all this has been simply a misunderstanding, because we confuse you with other ... "people", that have given us many problems - Jim pauses - Draal ...?

\- Draal watches him with a serious expression, not very aware of what Jim expects of him – Don't you forget something? - I don't believe it - Simply answer the troll - Oh! I understood ... - Answer with a sigh - Sorry to scare you, I do not eat humans, they are too soft, I can hit them, or bite them, it's very easy; but I don't eat them.

\- The brothers look at each other hiding the shock suffered, they respond with a casual voice - Thank you for clarifying it Mr. Draal - Respond Chris - Yes, no problem, it wasn't much, it was just a misunderstanding heh, heh, yes ... a misunderstanding - Repeats Martin still somewhat nervous.

\- Time to go guys - Jim tells the group - I think that today there will be no news of Gunmar, but at least we met you friends, and please keep this secret, it is very important, it depends on the tranquility of the people and the way of life of the trolls.

\- Okay, we will not say anything - Martin responds raising his right hand - Yes, promised - Chris follows him doing the same gesture with his hand – But, would it be too much to ask if someday we can see each other again and know more about you? Yes? Please – Martin asks pleading with his hands together - Please, let us learn a little more about you – Chris asks as well - All our life we have dedicated ourselves to know and admire the creatures of this world and it would be something really fascinating to meet a whole new species of intelligent creatures.

\- Uhm, well, I think that for now you have already learned more than you should - Jim says - But maybe one day we can meet again and could show us how your suits work, it seems that your friend's inventions are great - Of course! - Chris replies - You have no idea what she makes: communicators, flying cameras, robotic arms, water and flying vehicles.

\- The miniaturizer is great - Express with emotion Martin - It allows us to reduce our size to observe the small creatures such as the insects from their own fascinating world - Oh and the buzz bikes are my favorite! - Chris exclaims making with his hands the gesture of holding the handlebar of the bikes - Flying motorcycles my friends.

\- Flying motorcycles? Jim asks fascinated, turning to see Toby that does not fit the emotion to hear those words, waving his hands in the air of the emotion jumping from one foot to another - Show us, show us please, please you have to say yes! - Implore the plump young man taking Chris by the arms and shaking him excited - Oh, and we also have a giant turtle-shaped flying ship in which we travel all over the world - Martin proudly informs by showing them a picture he takes of his wallet, of the whole team posing in front of Tortuga and points to each one of the members of the group - She is Aviva, the one who builds all our technology, he is Jimmy, our pilot and she is Koki, the engineer in charge of communications and repairs of the ship.

\- Wooow! That is awesome! Exclaim the three young hunters, stunned by what they are hearing, a whole new world of fabulous technology - It would be really amazing to see the world of insects from their own perspective! - Claire exclaims with an expression of astonishment - And not only that, we can also try all kinds of animal powers with our suits, we can fly like birds, swim like dolphins or run like a cheetah, thanks to them we get all kinds of incredible abilities, you will be fascinated - Express Chris to the amazed group.

\- I don't understand what you are talking about - Says Draal confused - I don't understand about his "shape shifting technology", I don't even understand how it works what you call "microwave" and why corn explodes inside of it.

\- Don't worry big guy, you will understand the mysteries of the modern universe and the technology that makes us lazy and dependent, like the internet, videogames, robot fights and of course; Facebook - Toby comforts Draal, resting his left hand on the huge troll's arm and pointing to the horizon with his right hand as if to show him the world.

\- Of course - Martin replies, you will be fascinated to meet our friends and our ship.

\- But it will have to be another time guys - Jim interrupts - For now, it is more important to return home, remember that tomorrow we have a physics exam, and I could barely study a little today - You had to give us back to reality, right Jimbo? - Toby says sadly pushing his friend.

\- Surely we can be friends and learn a lot from each other - Jim declares extending his hand to the brothers, who happily accept with pleasure - Of course - Chris says shaking the hand of each of the hunters, even Draal, although he barely manages resist the strong squeeze of the troll's huge hand, followed by Martin who also ends up rubbing his aching hand.

\- Imagine, combine the magic of Trollmarket with the technology of the Kratt brothers? - Claire says fascinated - It would open a whole world of possibilities, we could easily infiltrate the changelings and face them with animal powers like lions or tigers and with all kinds of amazing devices - Imagine a whole new world of underground creatures Chris - Martin says excitedly to his brother, just as excited as he - I can't wait to get to know them and do a taxonomic analysis, and determine their phylogenetic origin to compare it with the fossil record - Imagine the amount of ethological data we could get from a new species! Oh heavens! It would be really fascinating. Do you think Aviva could create a troll power disc? - Chris adds with great emotion.

\- This night has been really fascinating - Chris exclaims - It has been a pleasure to meet you friends, although I must admit that you scared the hell out of us, you almost kill us with fright. Please Draal, try not to be so scary with the little creatures - I'll try - Simply says the troll- You are all welcome to visit us at Tortuga whenever you want, or when you are ready to do so, I assure you that our friends will be fascinated with you too - Martin offers his new friends with open arms as he hands Jim his creature pod - If someday we can help you with something, you can call us with this, just press this button and we will respond instantly - Martin points out on the device, the functions of each of the buttons – And don't worry, we will not say anything to anyone about you, when you are ready to be seen, we will be ready too - Chris declares with sincerity to the trollhunters.

Both teams retire to their homes, chatting and imagining the endless possibilities that could result from this unusual encounter in the middle of the night in the Arcadia forest, which began as a mere confusion of identities due to the simple raccoons that roam the city.

The End

For now…


End file.
